The present invention relates to new pyrrolic compounds having a herbicidal activity.
More specifically, the present invention relates to pyrrolic compounds having a high herbicidal activity, the process for their preparation and their use as herbicides for controlling weeds in agricultural crops. Pyrroles with a herbicidal activity are described, for example, in European patent application EP 351,641.
Pyrroles with a herbicidal activity are also described in patent application EP 369,262.
The Applicant has now found new pyrrolic compounds which, in addition to having an excellent herbicidal activity with respect to numerous weeds, also have limited toxicity towards various crops of agrarian interest and can therefore be used as selective herbicides.
The object of the present invention consequently relates to pyrrolic compounds having general formula (I) 
wherein:
W represents a hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine atom;
U represents a halogen atom, an alkyl, haloalkyl group, a cyano group, a nitro group;
represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-C8 alkyl group, a C1-C8 halogenalkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C4-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group, an alkenyl group, said groups can in turn be further substituted by one or more substituents selected from halogen atoms, C1-C4 alkoxyl groups, C1-C4 haloalkoxyl groups, C1-C4 alkylthio groups, C1-C4 haloalkylthio groups, C1-C4 alkylsulfinic groups, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinic groups, C1-C4 alkylsulfonic groups, haloalkylsulfonic groups;
or it represents a ZR, COR1, CO2R2, CH2CHR3CO2R2, CHxe2x95x90CHR3CO2R2, CR4xe2x95x90NOR5, COxe2x80x94NR6R7, CN, NO2, NR8R9, NR10SO2R11, N(SO2R11)2, NR12xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R13, NR14xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR15, NR16xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR17R18 group; Groups U and Q can be joined to each other by means of saturated carbon atoms and/or unsaturated carbon atoms, and/or Cxe2x95x90Z1 groups, and/or oxygen atoms, and/or S(O)m groups, and/or NR19 groups to form cyclic rings having up to 9 members, in which the carbon atoms can be substituted with one or more C1-C4 alkyl or haloalkyl groups;
T represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C8 alkyl or haloalkyl group, a C1-C8 alkoxyalkyl or haloalkoxyalkyl group, a Z2R11 group;
X represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-C8 halogenalkyl group, a CO2R21 group, a COxe2x80x94NR6R7 group;
X1 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-C8 halogenalkyl group, a cyano group, a CO2R22 group, a COxe2x80x94NR6R7 group;
Y represents a C1-C8 alkyl or haloalkyl group, a cyano group, a Z3Y1 group;
Y1 represents a C1-C8 alkyl or haloalkyl group;
Z, Z2, Z3 represent O or S(O)n wherein n=0-1;
Z1 represents O or S
m=0-2
R represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C8 alkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C4-C8 cycloalkylalkyl group, a C2-C8 alkenyl group, a C2-C8 alkynyl group, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group, a heterocyclic group with 5 or 6 terms containing from 1 to 4 heteroatoms, the same or different, selected from N, O, S, a heterocyclylalkyl group; said groups can in turn be further substituted by one or more substituents selected from halogen atoms, C1-C4 alkoxyl groups, C1-C4 haloalkoxyl groups, C1-C4 alkylthio groups, C1-C4 haloalkylthio groups, C1-C4 alkylsulfinic groups, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfinic groups, C1-C4 alkylsulfonic groups, C1-C4 haloalkylsulfonic groups, COOH groups, C2-C6 alkoxycarbonyl groups, C2-C6 haloalkoxycarbonyl groups, C3-C8 alkoxycarbonylcarbonyl groups, C3-C8 haloalkoxycarbonylcarbonyl groups, C2-C6 alkylaminocarbonyl groups, C3-C9 dialkylaminocarbonyl groups, C3-C7 alkylaminocarbonylcarbonyl groups, C4-C10 dialkylaminocarbonylcarbonyl groups, C2-C6 alkylcarbonyl groups, C2-C6 aloalkylcarbonyl groups, C3-C8 alkoxyiminoalkyl groups, C4-C8 alkoxyiminohaloalkyl groups, CHO groups, CN groups, NO2 groups;
R1, R2, R4, R5, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15, R16, R19, R20, R21, R22, represent a hydrogen atom, or a C1-C6 alkyl or haloalkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C7-C12 arylalkyl group or an aryl group, said arylalkyl and aryl groups also optionally substituted;
R3 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, or a C1-C2 alkyl or haloalkyl group;
R6, R7 represent a hydrogen atom, or a C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C7-C12 arylalkyl group or an aryl group, said arylalkyl and aryl groups also optionally substituted, or they jointly represent a C2-C5 alkylene chain;
R8, R9 represent a hydrogen atom, or a C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C7-C12 arylalkyl group or an aryl group, said arylalkyl and aryl groups also optionally substituted, or they jointly represent a C2-C5 alkylene chain;
R17, R18 represent a hydrogen atom, or a C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C7-C12 arylalkyl group or an aryl group, said arylalkyl and aryl groups also optionally substituted, or they jointly represent a C2-C5 alkylene chain.
The pyrroles having general formula (I) have a high herbicidal activity.
Specific examples of arylpyrroles having general formula (I) which are of interest for their herbicidal activity are:
ethyl 5-(2,4-dibromo-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethyl pyrrol-3-yl)-2-chloro-4-fluorophenoxyacetate;
ethyl 5-(2,4-dichloro-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethyl pyrrol-3-yl)-2-chloro-4-fluorophenoxyacetate;
ethyl 2-chloro-5-(4-bromo-2-chloro-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrol-3-yl)-4-fluorophenoxyacetate;
ethyl 2-chloro-5-(2-bromo-1-methyl-5-trifluoro methyl pyrrol-3-yl)-4-fluorophenoxyacetate;
3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(2-propinyloxy)phenyl]-2,4-dibromo-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrole;
3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(2-propinyloxy)phenyl]-2,4-dichloro-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrole;
4-bromo-3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(2-propinyloxy)phenyl]-2-chloro-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrole;
2-bromo-3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(2-propinyloxy)phenyl]-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrole;
methyl 2-chloro-5-(2,4-dibromo-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethyl pyrrol-3-yl)-4-fluorobenzoate;
1-methylethyl 2-chloro-5-(2,4-dibromo-1-methyl-5-trifluoro methylpyrrol-3-yl)-4-fluorobenzoate;
ethyl 2-chloro-5-(2,4-dibromo-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethyl pyrrol-3-yl)-4-fluorobenzoate;
N,N-dimethyl 2-chloro-5-(2,4-dibromo-1-methyl-5-trifluoro methylpyrrol-3-yl)-4-fluorobenzamide;
1- [2-chloro-5- (2,4-dibromo-1-methyl-5-trifluoro methylpyrrol-3-yl)-4-fluorobenzoyl]pyrrolidine;
4-chloro-3-(2,4-dichloro-5-nitrophenyl)-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrole-2-carbonitrile;
N-[5-(2-cyano-4-chloro-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrol-3-yl)-2,4-dichlorophenyl]bismethylsulfonamide;
N-[5-(2-cyano-4-chloro-1-methyl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrol-3-yl)-2,4-dichlorophenyl]methylsulfonamide.
A further object of the present invention relates to processes for the preparation of the compounds having general formula (I).
The pyrroles having general formula (I) can be prepared according to methods known to experts in the field and in particular by adapting to the specific substrates necessary, the known methods described in literature such as, for example, by G. P. Bean in xe2x80x9cThe Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compoundsxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cPyrrolesxe2x80x9d (1990), vol. 1, chap. 2, pages 105-294 Ed. Wiley-New York and by R. G. Sundberg in xe2x80x9cComprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1984), vol. IV, chap. 5, pages 313-376.
More specifically, the compounds having general formula (I) can be prepared, for example, by reacting alkynes having general formula II: 
with aminoacid derivatives having general formula (III) 
The reaction can be carried out in an inert organic solvent and in the presence of a dehydrating agent, at a temperature ranging from 50xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Examples of solvents suitable for the embodiment of the process are: benzene, toluene, xylene.
Examples of suitable dehydrating. agents are acetic anhydride, propionic anhydride, butyric anhydride, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC).
The above is in accordance with what is described, for example, in xe2x80x9cJournal of Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1977), vol. 42, pages 559-561; xe2x80x9cJournal of Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1979), vol. 44, pages 977-979; xe2x80x9cJournal of Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1982), vol. 47, pages 786-791.
Another process consists in reacting a compound having general formula (III) with an alkene having general formula (IV), wherein L represents an outgoing group such as chlorine, bromine, cyano; 
according to what is described, for example, in xe2x80x9cTetrahedron Lettersxe2x80x9d (1983), vol. 24, pages 369-372.
Another process consists in reacting an alkyne having general formula (II) or an alkene having general formula (IV) with an azalactone having general formula (V) 
according to what is described, for example, in xe2x80x9cJournal of Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1978), vol. 43, pages 4273-4276; xe2x80x9cTetrahedronxe2x80x9d (1986), vol. 42, pages 5857-5862; xe2x80x9cBulletin Socixc3xa9txc3xa9Chimique de Francexe2x80x9d (1983), pages 195-201.
A further process consists in reacting compounds having general formula (VI) 
with a compound having general formula (VII) or with one having general formula (VIII):
H2NCH(CO2R22)2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
H2NCH2CO2R22xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII)
to give compounds having general formula (I) wherein T represents hydrogen and X1 represents a CO2R22 group, according to what is described, for example, in xe2x80x9cJournal of American Chemical Societyxe2x80x9d (1955), vol. 77, pages 1546-1548; xe2x80x9cSynthesisxe2x80x9d (1982), pages 157-159.
Another process consists in reacting compounds having general formula (IX) 
with a compound having general formula (X)
X1xe2x80x94CH2NO2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
to give intermediate compound having general formula (XI) 
which can be transformed (after reduction of the nitro group) into the compounds having general formula (I) wherein T presents a hydrogen atom, according to what is described, for example, in xe2x80x9cTetrahedron Lettersxe2x80x9d (1995), vol. 36, pages 9469-9470; xe2x80x9cTetrahedron Lettersxe2x80x9d (1984), vol. 25, pages 3707-3710; xe2x80x9cJournal of the Chemical Society Perkin Transactions 1xe2x80x9d (1986), pages 2243-2252.
The intermediate compounds having general formula (XI) can be oxidized, for example with ozone, to give the intermediate compounds having general formula (XII) 
which by reaction with compounds having general formula (XIII)
Txe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
can be transformed into compounds having general formula (I) wherein T can be different from a hydrogen atom.
The reaction can be carried out according to what is described, for example, in xe2x80x9cJournal of Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1983), vol. 48, pages 2769-2772.
Compounds having general formula (I) wherein Y represents a ZY1 group, where Z represents an oxygen atom, can be prepared, starting from intermediates having general formula (XI) and (XII), according to the procedures described above. Intermediate compounds having general formula (XIV) are obtained 
which are subsequently reacted with a compound having general formula (XV)
Y1xe2x80x94L1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XV)
wherein L1 represents an outgoing group such as chlorine, bromine, mesyl, according to the procedure described, for example, in xe2x80x9cJournal of Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1982), vol. 47. Pages 1750-1754.
The alkynes having general formula (II) can be prepared according to methods known to experts in the field and in particular by adapting to the specific substrates necessary, known methods described in literature such as, for example, by L. Brandsma in xe2x80x9cPreparative cetylenic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1988), IInd Ed. Elsevier-Amsterdam. More specifically, the compounds having general formula (II) can be prepared according to the procedures indicated in: xe2x80x9cJournal of Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1981), vol. 46, pages 2280-2286; xe2x80x9cSynthesisxe2x80x9d (1980), pages 627-630; xe2x80x9cSynthesisxe2x80x9d (1996) pages 589-590; xe2x80x9cJournal of Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1997), vol. 62, pages 8957-8960.
The alkenes having general formula (IV) can be prepared by adapting to the specific substrates necessary, known methods described in literature such as, for example, in xe2x80x9cOrganic Reactionsxe2x80x9d (1976), vol. 24, pages 225-259; xe2x80x9cOrganic Reactionsxe2x80x9d (1982), vol. 27, pages 345-390; xe2x80x9cOrganic Reactionsxe2x80x9d (1965), vol. 14, pages 270-490.
The azalactones having general formula (V) can be prepared by adapting to the specific substrates necessary, known methods described in literature such as, for example, in xe2x80x9cChemische Berichtexe2x80x9d (1970), vol. 103, pages 2611-2624 and xe2x80x9cLiebig Annalen der Chemiexe2x80x9d (1926), vol 449, pages 277-302.
The compounds having general formula (VI) can be prepared by adapting to the specific substrates necessary, known methods described in literature such as, for example, in xe2x80x9cChemical Reviewsxe2x80x9d (1995), vol. 95, pages 1065-1114; xe2x80x9cRussian Chemical Reviewsxe2x80x9d (1981), vol. 50, pages 325-354.
The compounds having general formula (IX) can be prepared by following the procedures indicated, for example, in xe2x80x9cOrganic Reactionsxe2x80x9d (1942), vol. 1, pages 1-37; xe2x80x9cTetrahedron Lettersxe2x80x9d (1985), vol. 26, pages 2873-2876; xe2x80x9cJournal of the Chemical Society Perkin Transactions 1xe2x80x9d (1995), pages 741-742.
The compounds having general formula (III), (VII), (VIII), (X), (XIII) and (XV) can be commercially available products, or products whose preparation is described in literature, and in any case can be easily prepared with general methods well known to experts in the field.
The pyrroles obtained, for example, with the methods described above, can be subsequently processed in order to obtain pyrroles having formula (I) additionally and/or differently substituted.
This subsequent processing can relate either to the pyrrole ring or to the aryl ring.
The modifications relating to the pyrrole ring can be effected according to methods known to experts in the field, described for example by various authors in xe2x80x9cThe Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compoundsxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cPyrrolesxe2x80x9d (1990), vol. 1, chap. 3, pages 295-548 Ed. Wiley-New York e by R. A. Jones in xe2x80x9cComprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistryxe2x80x9d (1984), vol. IV, chap. 4, pages 201-312.
For example, pyrroles (I) wherein X and X1 are hydrogen atoms, obtained using the methods described above, can be transformed into pyrroles (I) wherein X1 is a bromine atom, by treatment with 1 equivalent of bromine in dioxane or with 1 equivalent of N-bromosuccinimide in THF or DMF. Using two or more equivalents of the brominating reagents mentioned above, pyrroles (I) are obtained wherein X1 and X are both bromine atoms. By adopting a chlorinating agent such as N-chlorosuccinimide, it is possible to obtain pyrroles (I) wherein, in relation to the stoichiometric ratios used, X1 alone or X1 and X are both chlorine atoms.
Furthermore, it is possible, for example, to transform pyrroles (I), wherein X1 and X represent two bromine atoms, into pyrroles (I) wherein X1 is a chlorine atom and X is a bromine atom by treatment with 1 equivalent of SO2C12.
The compounds having general formula (I) object of the present invention, have shown a high herbicidal activity which makes them suitable for use in the agrarian field to defend useful crops from weeds.
In particular, the compounds having general formula (I) are effective in controlling numerous monocotyledon and dicotyledon weeds, both in pre-emergence and post-emergence applications.
At the same time, these compounds show compatibility or absence of toxic effects with respect to useful crops. Examples of weeds which can be effectively controlled using the compounds having general formula (I) object of the present invention, are: Amni maius, Abutilon theofrasti, Stellaria media, Convolvulus sepium, Amaranthus retroflexus, Chenopodium album, Galium aparine, Solanum nigrum, Portulaca oleracea, Sida spinosa, Sorgum halefense, Echinicloa crusgalli, Averia fatua, Alogecurus myosuroides, etc.
At the doses used for agrarian applications, the above compounds do not have any toxic effects with respect to important crops such as rice (Oryza sativa), wheat (Triticum spp.), maize (Zea mais), soybean (Glicine max), etc.
A further object of the present invention relates to a method for controlling weeds in cultivated areas by the application of the compounds having general formula (I).
The quantity of compound to be applied to obtain the desired effect can vary in relation to various factors such as, for example, the compound used, the crop to be preserved, the weed to be attacked, the degree of infestation, the climatic conditions, the characteristics of the soil, the application method, etc.
Doses of compound ranging from 1 to 1000 g per hectare generally provide sufficient control.
For practical use in agriculture, it is often advantageous to use compositions with a herbicidal activity containing, as active substance, one or more of the compounds having general formula (I). Compositions can be used in the form of dry powders, wettable powders, emulsifiable concentrates, micro-emulsions, pastes, granulates, solutions, suspensions, etc.: the selection of the type of composition will depend on the specific use.
The compositions are prepared according to known methods, for example by diluting or dissolving the active substance with a solvent medium and/or solid diluent, optionally in the presence of surface-active agents.
Solid inert diluents, or carriers, which can be used are kaolin, alumina, silica, talc, bentonite, chalk, quartz, dolomite, attapulgite, montmorillonite, diatomaceous earth, cellulose, starch, etc.
Liquid inert diluents which can be used are water, or organic solvents such as aromatic hydrocarbons (xylols, mixtures of alkylbenzenes, etc.), aliphatic hydrocarbons (hexane, cyclohexane, etc.), halogenated aromatic hydrocarbons (chlorobenzene, etc.), alcohols (methanol, propanol, butanol, octanol, etc.), esters (isobutyl acetate, ect.), ketones (acetone, cyclohexanone, acetophenone, isophorone, ethylamylketone, etc.), or vegetable or mineral oils or their mixtures, etc.
Surface-active agents which can be used are wetting and emulsifying agents of the non-ionic type (polyethoxylated alkylphenols, polyethoxylated fatty alcohols, etc.), anionic type (alkylbenzenesulfonates, alkylsulfonates, etc.), cationic type (alkylammonium quaternary salts etc.).
Dispersing agents (for example lignin and its salts, derivatives of cellulose, alginates, etc.), stabilizers (for example antioxidants, U.V. absorbers, etc.) can also be added.
To widen the range of action of the above compositions, it is possible to add other active ingredients such as, for example, other herbicides, fungicides, insecticides or acaricides, fertilizers.
Examples of other herbicides which can be added to the compositions containing one or more compounds having general formula (I) are the following: acetochlor, acifluorfen, aclonifen, AKH-7088, alachlor, alloxydim, ametryn, amidosulfuron, amitrole, anilofos, asulam, atrazine, azafenidin (DPX-R6447), azimsulfuron (DPX-A8947), aziprotryne, benazolin, benfluralin, benfuresate, bensulfuron, bensulide, bentazone, benzofenap, benzthiazuron, bifenox, bilanafos, bispyribac-sodium (KIH-2023), bromacil, bromobutide, bromofenoxim, bromoxynil, butachlor, butamifos, butenachlor, butralin, butroxydim, butylate, cafenstrole (CH-900), carbetamide, carfentrazone-ethyl (F8426), chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chlorbromuron, chlorbufam, chlorflurenol, chloridazon, chlorimuron, chlornitrofen, chlorotoluron, chloroxuron, chlorpropham, chlorsulfuron, chlorthal, chlorthiamid, cinidon ethyl, cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clethodim, clodinafop, clomazone, clomeprop, clopyralid, cloransulam-methyl (XDE-565), cumyluron (JC-940) cyanazine, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron (AC-322140), cycloxydim, cyhalofop-butyl (XDE-537), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, daimuron, dalapon, desmedipham, desmetryn, dicamba, dichlobenil, dichlorprop, dichlorprop-P, diclofop, diclosulam (XDE-564), diethatyl, difenoxuron, difenzoquat, diflufenican, diflufenzopyr (SAN 835H), dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dinitramine, dinoseb, dinoseb acetate, dinoterb, diphenamid, dipropetryn, diquat, dithiopyr, 1-diuron, eglinazine, endothal, epoprodan (MK-243), EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron-methyl (DPX-A7881), ethidimuron, ethiozin (SMY 1500), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen-ethyl (HC-252), ethoxysulfuron (HOE 095404), etobenzanid (HW 52), fenoxaprop, fenoxaprop-P, fentrazamide (BAY YRC 2388), fenuron, flamprop, flamprop-M, flazasulfuron, fluazifop, fluazifop-P, fluchloralin, flumetsulam (DE-498),flumiclorac-pentyl,flumioxazin, flumipropin, fluometuron, fluoroglycofen,fluoronitrofen, flupoxam, flupropanate, flupyrsulfuron (DPX-KE459), flurenol, fluridone, flurochloridone, fluroxypyr, flurtamone, fluthiacetmethyl (KIH-9201), fluthiamide (BAY FOE 5043), fomesafen, fosamine, furyloxyfen, glufosinate, glyphosate, halosulfuron-methyl (NC-319), haloxyfop, haloxyfop-P-methyl, hexazinone, imazamethabenz, mazamox (AC-299263), imazapic (AC-263222), imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, ioxynil, isopropalin, isopropazol (JV 485), isoproturon, isouron, isoxaben, isoxaflutole (RPA 201772), isoxapyrifop, KPP-421, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, LS830556, MCPA, MCPA-thioethyl, MCPB, mecoprop, mecoprop-P, mefenacet, metamitron, metazachlor, methabenzthiazuron, methazole, methoprotryne, methyldymron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, metolachlor, metosulam (DE-511), metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron, molinate, monalide, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, naptalam, NC-330, neburon, nicosulfuron, nipyraclofen, norflurazon, orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, oxasulfuron (CGA-277476), oxaziclomefone (MY-100), oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pebulate, pendimethalin, pentanochlor, pentoxazone (KPP-314), phenmedipham, picloram, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron, prodiamine, proglinazine, prometon, prometryne, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propazine, propham, propisochlor, propyzamide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron (CGA-152005), pyraflufenethyl (ET-751), pyrazolynate, pyrazosulfuron, pyrazoxyfen, pyribenzoxim (LGC-40863), pyributicarb, pyridate, pyriminobac-methyl (KIH-6127), pyrithiobac-sodium (KIH-2031), quinclorac, quinmerac, quizalofop, quizalofop-P, rimsulfuron, sethoxydim, siduron, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone (F6285) sulfometuron (DPX-5648), sulfosulfuron (MON 37500), 2,3,6-TBA, TCA-sodium, tebutam, tebuthiuron, tepraloxydim (BAS 620H), terbacil, terbumeton, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor (NSK-850), thiazafluron, thiazopyr (MON 13200), thidiazimin, thifensulfuron, thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tioclorim, tralkoxydim, tri-allate, triasulfuron (CGA-131036), triaziflam (IDH-1105), tribenuron, triclopyr, trietazine, trifluralin, triflusulfuron-methyl (DPX-66037), UBI-C4874, vernolate.
The concentration of active substance in the above compositions can vary within a wide range, depending on the active compound, applications for which they are destined, environmental conditions and type of formulation adopted.
The concentration of active substance generally ranges from 1 to 90%, preferably from 5 to 50%.
The following examples are provided for illustrative purposes but do not limit the scope of the present invention.
In the nuclear magnetic resonance spectra indicated in the examples, the following abbreviations were used: s=singlet; d=doublet; t=triplet; q=quartet; bs=enlarged singlet; m=multiplet or complex signal.